


The Texan Boypussy Massacre

by orphan_account



Category: Texas Chainsaw Massacre - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time, I am so sorry bubba, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rape, Threats, Violence, cum!!!, geez these tags are all over the place, theres some blood too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bubba finds his hands tied to a pole in their barn by a stranger. He assumes it's a thief.Unfortunately the man has other plans.He really should have used his chainsaw.
Relationships: (technically) - Relationship, Leatherface | Bubba "Junior" Sawyer/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	The Texan Boypussy Massacre

**Author's Note:**

> at least its not as violent as I planned it to be first. I still must apologize

Bubba didn't remember falling asleep. He felt his temple throb, and he groaned in pain as he tried to recollect what had happened. 

He remembered a strange man talking to him when he was in the garden, doing some chores. And he remembered the man taking out something from his pocket- and doing something to him with it. Trying to rub his eyes, he noticed his hands were tied to a wooden pole.

He looked around to see where he was, and registered that he was in the small barn near their house. He looked down in discomfort- the floor was quite muddy, and had already made his pants dirty and wet. Had the man tied him up here? 

He whined, afraid, as he did his best to try and did himself of the ropes, to no avail. What if the man was robbing their house? What would Drayton say?! He knew he should have just taken the chainsaw and done what he always did best! Miserably, he hit the back of his head against the wood. Stupid!

He thought of calling out for his brothers, but he knew they weren't around. Drayton was working at the station, Nubbins was out there making macabre artwork from exhumed graves, and Chop Top was... he wasn't sure, actually, but chances were he went to help his twin. And Grandpa Sawyer couldn't even move by himself. Bubba was all alone.

As he tried getting up on his feet, he heard the sound of something heavy being dropped to the floor, like a sack full of sand. He heard footsteps coming closer on the wet floor, and he pressed himself closer to the pole in worry. Why was the man coming towards him now? What did he want?

Bubba whined miserably as the man came into view, his cigarette loosely hanging from the side of his mouth. He had a smirk plastered on his face, and Bubba felt intimidated. If only he had his chainsaw..! 

"Oh, don't be scared of me now, boy," the man grinned, showing off his teeth. The boy pressed himself even closer to the wood as the other stood before him. He would try to kick at the strange man, but he would easily slip, and he thought he saw a gun in his hand earlier, too. 

"You have some pretty interesting things in there," the man laughed. "I've seen worse. But what you and your family's doing is still a criminal offense, yknow." Bubba listened, unknowing where the man could be possibly going with this. He knew what he was doing to those people was bad, but they were bad people too, so it was ok, right? 

"You wouldn't want me to call the sheriff to arrest your nice family, would you?" The man smirked devilishly as Bubba shook his head side to side violently. "Let's make a deal, Leather." 

Drayton sometimes went on about the cops looking for them- but they were lucky. Having a house in the middle of nowhere, they were somehow never found- and the people that escaped Bubba's chainsaw were too traumatized to show anyone the way there. But this time was different, the man could simply show the sheriff where they lived, and it would be all over- and Bubba wouldn't be able to do anything about it as he was tied up tightly. He needed to protect his family... Sure, Drayton could be mean to him sometimes but he still loved his family very much! He would have to accept the deal. 

"I say, let me have some fun witcha ," the man puffed out a cloud of smoke, putting his hand on Bubba's knee suggestively. "And I won't tell anyone I've been 'ere," The boy looked back at him, a little confused. Fun?.. Did that mean... did that mean the man wanted to have... sex with him?

(Wait, didn't sex happen only between boys and girls? Bubba knew that's what Drayton told him, but he faintly remembered the twins telling him something different. It confused him, so he decided to let it stop boggling his mind. For now. )

Bubba felt his cheeks heat up behind his mask in embarrassment, and he quickly crossed his legs. He knew what sex was, of course, but he'd never even thought of, well, having it... but he had to agree to the deal, too... 

Bubba shakily shook his head up and down. He wasn't so sure about this... He was afraid, but still he wanted to protect his family. 

"Now that's a good boy,"

The man threw his cigarette on the ground and crushed it with his heel, grinning. He undid his belt buckle impatiently and pulled down his pants, much to Bubba's dismay.

Bubba looked away anxiously, scared of what the man was going to do to him. To no avail, however, as the man grabbed his head and turned it to his direction, letting Bubba witness him stroking his bourgeoning cock before sticking it into his mouth. 

"Suck it," The man commanded as he began thrusting in and out of the boy's mouth as he struggled to get used to it, shutting his eyes tight. He tried doing what the man told him as well as he could, filthy slurping noises escaping his lips as the man thrusted.

"Oh fuck, yeah, good boy," the man groaned, shoving in and out but not deep enough to trigger the boy's gag reflex. Bubba was unsure what to do with his tongue, so he tried moving it around, earning a cry from the stranger. Bubba whined into the cock as he was face fucked; this wasn't so enjoyable, but he knew that he at least liked being called a good boy. He was doing his best, but it still got sloppy as the stranger sped up, starting to thrust down Bubba's throat as well. Bubba held onto the pole behind him feverishly as he choked, drool running down his chin. 

"Fuck, you're so good, such a good boy," the man panted, making Bubba start feeling the not unfamiliar but rare warm feeling in his tummy. He liked being good, he wanted to be good... He felt his pants tighten a little as he whined, gripping onto the pole. He felt tears welling up in his eyes as his gag reflex was abused, the man thrusting harder and harder into his throat. Bubba whined in protest as his head started hitting the pole, the man's moaning getting louder. 

Bubba felt a tear escape his eye and go down his cheek under his mask as the man sped up, rougher and rougher. He was trying so hard not to choke, but it wasn't very possible when the cock in his mouth kept being shoved down his throat. Suddenly, the man's thrusting got erratic and Bubba felt the dick throb in his mouth, and fill up his mouth with the salty fluid. 

Bubba tried to pull away, but the man's grip was relentless as he pumped cum down the boy's throat. Bubba had no choice but to swallow, his own boner straining against his pants, shot after shot of cum going down his throat. "Good boy... Swallow it all..." the man grinned, pulling out from the boy's mouth as he let out a whine, remnants of cum and drool dribbling down his chin.

He didn't like that very much. 

Bubba huffed, letting the man know he was annoyed. He felt... used. He knew he'd agreed to deal but that didn't help the uncomfortable tightness in his pants go down! One part of him hoped this was it, and the other secretly hoped that the man would continue. 

"Oh, don't give me that face," the man teased, lifting Bubba's head up by the chin with a finger. "Come on, I'll return the favor." He kneeled down, separating the boy's legs as the other tilted his head to the side, curious. What was he going to do to him?

"My, I didn't know you'd get so horny, Leather." The man cupped Bubba's bulge through his pants, massaging it as a whine escaped Bubba's mouth. A blush settled on his face, and he squirmed as the man undid his pants and slid them down, Bubba's uncut cock rising out eagerly. He felt conflicted as the man reached for it and started touching him, was it really okay to be doing this with a stranger? 

Bubba's worries slowly melted away however, as the man started stroking him, his cock producing hefty amounts of precum as lube. He had never felt this way before, it felt so much better when someone else was doing it. The man dipped his head down, only to tease Bubba with his hot breath and tongue, licking his slit. Bubba gasped, shivering, as the man lapped up the copious amounts of precum before dipping his head and taking Bubba's throbbing cock in his mouth, earning a shaky moan from the boy. 

Before starting to move his head, the stranger took the time to explore Bubba's dick with his tongue, gliding over throbbing veins and under his foreskin, resulting in eager cries from the boy's mouth. The man's mouth was hot and wet, pleasing him from all sides as the man licked and sucked at his cock, fondling his balls as he went deeper and deeper with each bob of his head. Bubba whined and moaned, trembling and panting with each move. It felt so unbelievably good... 

The stranger sped up, deepthroating him as Bubba felt his legs twitch, face contorting as he felt a knot tighten in his tummy. Oh, it felt so good, too good! Bubba gripped the pole with all his strength as he felt himself tense up, letting out a loud, shaky whine as he came down the man's throat, loads of cum shooting out of his cock as the man milked him dry. Bubba came for an almost unreasonable amount of time before the man pulled his mouth off his cock with a wet pop. 

"You really are a virgin, huh?" The man wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, smiling. "I guess it won't be a problem if I go all the way..." He smirked.

"It's not like you can go on about telling anyone." Bubba gulped. He didn't like this one bit, being looked upon as if he was a piece of meat. He could only whine in protest as the man pulled down his pants fully and threw them to the side, pulling his own pants down more. He repositioned himself between Bubba's legs, smirking as he wet his fingers with his spit and trailed down the boy's inner thigh.

Bubba whined anxiously as the man trailed the finger to his hole, pushing in slowly. Bubba grimaced and squirmed as he swiftly added another, it hurt. He gasped as the man started scissoring, moving his fingers around inside him, it was such a weird sensation he couldn't help it. He couldn't even figure out what the man was doing exactly.

"This might hurt a little at first," the man reassured once he was satisfied with how much he'd prepared the boy. Slowly he positioned his cock at the entrance, and pushed in, Bubba whining in pain. It hurt so much in such an off place! 

"Be a good boy and take it... Just like that..." 

The man forced the rest of the way in, cock throbbing inside Bubba as he let the boy adjust for a little while. Bubba groaned, trying to get used to the unfamiliar feeling. We wished he could have told the man to stop, but he didn't think he would listen anyways. Just as Bubba felt the littlest bit at ease, the man started moving, thrusting in and out of him slowly, rocking back and forth. 

"God, you're really tight," the man huffed, biting his lip. Bubba felt a hand tugging at his cock, and he let out a mewl, trying to relax as the man quickened the pace. It was so big inside of him, and it felt weird, to have something like that throbbing inside of him. He felt so full...

Bubba felt a loud moan escape his lips as he was fucked, the pace getting faster and faster. The sound of flesh slapping against each other became more reoccurring, as well as the boy's desperate whines. The man quickly set a murderous pace, making Bubba's toes curl as he held onto the pole behind him, shutting his eyes tight as tears of pain and pleasure leaked down his cheeks. Bubba cried out when he felt a hand hit is ass, biting his lip. 

"Good boy, so good, you're doing so good," the man groaned, groping part of Bubba's fat ass as he rammed into him over and over, the boy couldn't help but whine and pant in desperation as his cock was pleased at the same time. 

Bubba felt a yelp escape his lips as he felt sudden pain go through his body, looking down he saw blood. "Sorry about that," the man looked troubled, but didn't stop, blood smearing all over his cock as he continued pounding into the boy. Bubba sniffled, arching his back as his legs trembled. 

The pain was so unpleasant, but he forgot about it for a second as he felt a sudden, strong jolt of pleasure go through his body with the man's thrust. Bubba felt himself twitch, whining loudly as the man hit his spot over and over again, getting louder and louder. Suddenly he let out a yelp and came, shivering and trembling as the white pearls hit him, dirtying his shirt. 

The stranger didn't stop pumping himself in and out of him however, squeezing the boy's cock, earning a sob in return. Bubba's toes curled as he trembled, the man's cock throbbing inside of him as he was pumped with cum, feeling it leak out the sides of his hole. The man pulled out with a wet pop, panting. Bubba sniffled as he felt blood and cum dribbling out of his hole, exhausted. 

"Good boy."

•••••••••••••••••

"Bubba! What did I tell you about playing with yourself outside!" Drayton barked, noticing the boy with his pants on the muddy floor and cum all over his chest. Bubba only whined miserably, gesturing with his head at his hands, still tied to the pole. Moments later Drayton noticed the blood leaking down his thighs.

Drayton's jaw dropped. Nubbins, next to him, lifted his eyebrows incredulously.

"Chop!" He called out.

"Yeah?!" The other responded, outside of the barn.

"C'mere!"

"What? Why? Did ya find him!?" Chop Top scratched behind his ear with his trusty hook.

"Bubba's got raped!" 

"WHAT?!?" Chop Top seemed to be making his way to the other brothers faster than ever.

"BUBBA'S GOT RAPED I SAID YA DIMWIT!!!"

[...July 17th, 1976. 

"The body was unidentifiable at first," the Sherriff says. Upon inspection it was identified to be the severely mutilated corpse of convicted rapist [REDACTED], who shockingly appears to have had his penis cut off and shoved down his own throat, among his bowels being hung on trees still attached to his body. 

How macabre.

I guess he got what he deserved for preying on Texan boypussy...]


End file.
